Tu salvaste mi vida
by Valen Axford Carstairs
Summary: "Jacob se convirtió justo en frente de mi, por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo de estar frente a un lobo. Se precipitó hacia mi, supe que todo había terminado. -Me salvaste mi vida. -Tal vez yo salvé tu vida hoy, pero tú has salvado la mía todos los días desde que volví a verte." - Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Alec & Nessie" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a S. Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Alec &amp; Nessie" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

**Tu salvaste mi vida.**

_-¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo?_

_Alec sonrió, su belleza era arrebatadora_

_-Jamás he dejado a los Vulturis, jamás he dejado a mi hermana...-Tomó mi mano.-Pero te amo, Renesmee. Por ti haré cualquier cosa._

Suspiré.

Quizás es hora de que haga lo mismo por ti, Alec.

Todos se habían ido de caza, incluso Alec (prometió cazar humanos en Seattle, para no levantar sospechas aquí). Estaba totalmente sola, no podía prolongar más esto.

-¿Nessie?

Me volteé hacia la casa, Jacob estaba parado justo en frente de mi. Solo estaba usando un par de shorts, su pecho estaba totalmente desnudo. Si esto hubiera pasado hace un mes, no podría haber evitado suspirar. Pero todo había cambiado desde mi viaje a Italia por mi dieciséis, y era tiempo de afrontar la realidad.

-¿Que sucede?-Preguntó, seguramente extrañado por mi rostro.

Tragué saliva, no tenía idea de como decirle esto.

-Algo pasó durante mi viaje a Italia por mis dieciséis, Jake. Algo cambió.-Comencé.-Yo... yo...

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, Ness.-Me recordó Jake, sonriendo para darme ánimos.

Cerré mis ojos, me la estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil.

-Yo... me he enamorado de alguien más.-Susurré. No escuché respuesta, ni siquiera un movimiento. Volví a abrir mis ojos, los suyos estaban mirándome fijamente.

-¿Tú que?-Preguntó, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto lejos de allí.

-Lo siento.-Murmuré.

-¿Quien es? Quisiera saberlo.

Suspiré, esto no sería fácil.

-Alec Vulturi.-Respondí, tensandome levemente.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Un Vulturi?! ¿Como puedes enamorarte de uno de ellos? ¡Sabes que ellos quisieron matarte cuando eras una niña!-Gritó. No soporté eso, no era quien para cuestionar de quien me enamoraba y de quien no.

-¡Tu también quisiste matarme cuando era pequeña!-Grité.

-Solo porque...

-Porque iba a matar a mi madre.

-Y te vi y todo cambió, ellos quisieron matarte aun así.-Respondió, apretando los dientes.

-¡Él no, tu no lo conoces!-Grité.-Él me ama, y es algo natural, no como lo que tú sientes.

Jacob temblaba, decidí medir mis siguientes movimientos. La frase equivocada podía hacer que todo terminara mal.

-Solo dilo.-Murmuró tensando su mandíbula.-Dime lo que estas pensando, ¡termina con esto de una vez!

Suspiré, contuve el deseo de morder mi labio inferior.

-Lo elijo a él.-Murmuré, desviando mi mirada.

-Mírame.-Suplicó.

Lo miré, entonces me di cuenta de que había ocultado mi mano durante todo nuestro altercado. Los ojos de Jacob se fijaron en mi mano, en el anillo de Alec, en la ausencia de su brazalete.

En es instante, enloqueció.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! Hace un año no dejabas de hablar de nuestro futuro juntos, de lo feliz que serías al congelarte y poder corresponder el amor que te tengo.

-He cambiado.-Me limité a responder.-Esto no es amor, no es lo que quiero.

-¿Como puedes creer que yo no te ame?

-No me amas como él, y yo no te amo como lo amo a él.-Murmuré.-Lo siento.

-No permitiré que él te aleje de mi, eres mía.

Jacob se convirtió justo en frente de mi, por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo de estar frente a un lobo. Se precipitó hacia mi, supe que todo había terminado.

Mi padre siempre lo había dicho: las cosas con Jake acabarían mal. Los lobos son impulsivos, Sam arañó el rostro de Emily en un momento de furia, y ahora yo pasaría por lo mismo.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, esperando el impacto de Jacob, imaginando mi rostro con la misma cicatriz de Emily si salía con vida.

Pero Jacob jamás llegó a mi.

Abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba Alec, utilizando su don para protegerme.

-¿Crees que no puede amar a alguien más que a ti?-Preguntó en dirección al cuerpo de Jake.-Tu imprimación no implica que ella sienta lo mismo, ¿sabes?

-Detente.-Murmuré en dirección a Alec. Y lo hizo, por mi.

Me acuclillé frente a Jake, acaricié su cabeza de lobo como solía hacerlo de niña.

-Prometiste que siempre serías lo que necesitara. Perdóname, pero ya no te necesito más.-Me volteé hacia Alec, de repente el aire abandonó mis pulmones.-Ya tengo todo lo que quiero y necesito.

Me incorporé y abracé a Alec, que correspondió mi abrazo. Me sentía ta segura con él, más aún cuando mi corazón aun seguía latiendo con mayor rapidez que la normal. Nunca había estado tan asustada, y él había llegado justo a tiempo. Como siempre.

Busqué sus labios y uní nuestras bocas, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que hacer para agradecerle lo que había hecho.

Tan pronto Jacob volvió en si, se marchó. Me separé de Alec y busqué sus ojos rubí.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?-Me reprochó.-¿Por qué no me pediste que me quedara contigo? No puedo imaginar que hubiese pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Tragué saliva, él oírlo hablar de esa manera había formado un nudo en mi garganta.

-Perdóname, yo... no creí que reaccionaría así.-Me disculpé.-Solo quise hacer lo que jamás haría, como hiciste tú al venir aquí conmigo.-Posé mi mano en su mejilla.-Nunca hubiera dejado a Jacob, pero contigo siento que no lo necesito.

Sonrió.

-Me salvaste la vida.-Murmuré, entrelazando mi mano libre con la suya.

-¿Crees que podría dejar que él te hiciera daño? ¿Él o cualquier otra persona o cosa?-Me tomó por la cintura para colocarme sobre sus pies, de modo que quedáramos a la misma altura.-Un Vulturi no puede creer en el amor, no en este mundo tan oscuro. Lo único que tenía era mi hermana y... y llegaste tú, como una luz en mi triste y vacía existencia. Jamás permitiré que algo te dañe.

Sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos.

-Tal vez yo salvé tu vida hoy, pero tú has salvado la mía todos los días desde que volví a verte.-Murmuró.-Te amo, Renesmee Cullen, y no puedo imaginar una forma de seguir mi vida sin ti.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de mi mirada ante aquellas palabras. Eso era amor puro y verdadero. Me había prometido protegerme para siempre, y era una promesa hecha por amor, no por un instinto incontrolable. Alec me amaba y me amaría por siempre, y podía sentirme completamente segura con él.

-Te elijo a ti, Alec Vulturi.-Murmuré.-Te amo, y es algo que simplemente siento en mi corazón, no algo forzado. No me siento obligada a corresponder tu amor, y sé que lo que sientes es algo verdadero. Quiero que seas con quien comparta mi existencia una vez que me congele, quiero tenerte para siempre.

Alec me regaló su mejor sonrisa.

-Me alegra que el destino me hiciera esperar tanto para algo tan hermoso como tú.-Susurró.-Gracias, Renesmee, _has salvado mi vida_. Te amo.

Y sus labios se unieron a los míos, y allí inició nuestro propio "para siempre".

* * *

_**Y a último momento, la inspiración fluyó...**_

**Ayer estaba viendo eclipse con mi hermana y cuando vi a Alec sentí como si me congelara. Luego con lo que sigue (Jacob lastimado, Bella rechazandolo, etc), la idea me rondaba a mente. Pensaba en escribirlo desde el punto de Jacob y mostrar su dolor en ese momento, entonces recordé este reto y edité todo el fic. **

**Y odio admitirlo, pero creo que Taylor Swift también ayudo un poco, solo un poco...**

**Me gustaría saber que opinan, no suelo escribir mucho sobre Alec y Nessie aunque me encanten. Asi que... ¿reviews?**

**Nos leemos, ¡Bye!**


End file.
